


Sleepless

by shinpussy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleep Disorder, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok tiene problemas para dormir y su vecino Seungyoun podría ser la cura.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441189) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Wooseok tenía problemas para dormir.

No era nuevo, en realidad. Había sido un niño inquieto y un adolescente aún más inquieto, pero como adulto, se estaba volviendo ridículo. Lo intentó todo: suplementos herbales, somníferos de venta libre, pastillas para dormir recetadas, alcohol y todos los remedios caseros que pudo encontrar en Internet, pero nada funcionó. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que durmió toda la noche y estaba empezando a delirar. Por eso, cuando el chico de la lavandería le preguntó si podía tomar prestado un poco de su detergente en polvo, pensó que estaba alucinando.

"Está bien," dijo, decepcionado de que Wooseok lo hubiera ignorado descaradamente. "No sabía que ya no tenía."

Wooseok se sacudió a sí mismo. "¡Oh! Lo siento, sí, claro."

Era real y Wooseok estaba avergonzado. La persona muy real que estaba sin detergente para la ropa estaba parada allí con una cesta desbordante de ropa sucia en una sudadera desgastada demasiado grande para él y pantalones cortos que Wooseok supuso que en realidad eran solo sus boxers y probablemente ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, lo siento, no te escuché," Wooseok intentó reírse y el otro chico se relajó.

"Muchas gracias..."

"Wooseok," dijo, pasándole el cartón.

"¡Ah! Soy Seungyoun," sonrió alegremente. "Creo que vives al lado de mí."

"¿Lo hago? Oh cierto, sí, te he visto antes." Wooseok nunca lo había visto antes en su vida.

"¿Verdad? ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!"

Wooseok regresó a su propia pila de ropa, demasiado cansado para mantener una conversación. No quería ser grosero, pero sentía que su propio cuerpo se revolvía dentro de una de las lavadoras. Bostezó y por un segundo cerró los ojos. Se tambaleó muy ligeramente...

"¡Whoa!" Gritó Seungyoun, agarrándolo. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron de golpe y jadeó. "¿Que pasó?"

"Casi te derrumbas," dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tienes convulsiones o algo así?"

Wooseok se rascó la cabeza listo para correr y esconderse. "No he estado durmiendo. Eso nunca ha sucedido antes."

"¿No dormir o casi caerte?"

"Casi caerme," aclaró Wooseok.

"Huh," dijo, pensando. "Espera, no te estoy manteniendo despierto, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok no entendió lo que quiso decir al principio, pero luego recordó los sonidos que llegaban a través de su muro compartido. Eran bajos y constantes y Wooseok los escuchaba todas las noches hasta la madrugada. A veces miraba televisión, pero generalmente cuando estaba dando vueltas, eran su único consuelo y se dio cuenta de que venían del departamento de Seungyoun.

"¡No! No, para nada," dijo "He sido así desde que era muy pequeño."

"Oh," se relajó. "Si alguna vez me pongo demasiado ruidoso, solo golpea la pared o algo así. No quiero empeorarlo ni nada."

Parecía que realmente lo decía en serio y Wooseok se sintió mal. Todo lo que el chico quería era tomar prestado un poco de jabón para la ropa y Wooseok había descargado los problemas de su vida. Cualquiera que tuviera que lavar su ropa en sus boxers tenía suficientes problemas propios.

"¡No me importa en absoluto!" Dijo Wooseok. "¿Qué haces allí toda la noche?"

"Ah, supongo que es un poco vergonzoso," dijo, cambiando su peso entre sus pies. "Yo hago música. Bueno, lo estoy intentando. Todavía no soy muy bueno."

"Yo creo que suena bien," ofreció Wooseok para alentarlo. "A través de la pared, quiero decir."

Seungyoun se rió. "¡Ni siquiera sabías lo que era!"

"¡Podría haber sido una película o una banda sonora de videojuego!" Wooseok se defendió a pesar de que lo habían atrapado.

"Claro," dijo Seungyoun, terminando de poner su ropa en la máquina. Le pasó a Wooseok su detergente. "Bueno, vecino, si todavía tienes problemas para dormir y no quieres quedarte despierto toda la noche solo, no dudes en pasarte. Podría necesitar la opinión de otra persona que no sea 'suena bien a través de la pared'", dijo amablemente. "Pero es posible que no te escuche tocar, así que siéntete libre de golpear muy fuerte la puerta."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte," dijo Wooseok, pero realmente no pensó que lo aceptaría.

"Me salvaste de ir a trabajar mañana oliendo a pies," dijo. "Y estaré despierto de todos modos, así que realmente no me importa. En realidad se vuelve un poco solitario después de un tiempo."

Wooseok observó a Seungyoun sacudirse.

"Supongo que también tengo sueño," dijo Seungyoun. "No tienes que hacerlo si te parece raro."

"¡No, no! ¡Gracias!"

Wooseok decidió regresar a su departamento y prepararse una taza de café en lugar de quedarse allí esperando su ropa. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a charlar con tonterías aunque Seungyoun no era más que amable con él. Simplemente no tenía ganas de socializar.

Cuando regresó, Seungyoun se había ido y su ropa estaba lista para cambiarse a la secadora. La arrojó antes de sentarse en la vieja silla de plástico de escuela en la esquina y sacar su teléfono para agotar su batería en algún juego. Si las cosas no mejoraban pronto, tendría que llamar a su médico nuevamente.

Esa noche, Wooseok se puso una de sus camisetas limpias y un par de pantalones de chándal. Se preparó una taza de té que se suponía que lo adormecería y puso una lista de reproducción de sonidos de lluvia, pero la combinación simplemente lo obligó a ir al baño.

Era medianoche y él se sacudió y se volvió. Hizo todo bien. No usó su teléfono. No tenía ninguna distracción. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y tenía cortinas opacas. Estaba tan frustrado que pensó que podía gritar, pero luego escuchó el sonido del bajo que atravesaba la pared.

Su vecino estaba trabajando nuevamente y después de un rato se calmó y escuchó el sutil rumor e intentó adivinar cómo sonaba la canción. No sonaba como hip hop, pero tampoco era pop. No era tan lento como una balada, pero podría haberlo sido.

Se sentó en su cama contra la pared y escuchó durante un rato en la oscuridad y se preguntó si habría sido extraño ir allí (solo para satisfacer su curiosidad, por supuesto). Seungyoun lo _ofreció_. Había sido _invitado_. ¡Sería casi grosero no pasar! ¿Y si hiere sus sentimientos al no ir? Eso simplemente no estaría bien.

Wooseok saltó de la cama con tanta prisa que casi se tropezó y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo. No se puso su ropa exterior porque, después de todo, ¿por qué necesitaría vestirse solo para pasar y visitar a su vecino cuando ya vio al tipo en ropa interior? Debería sentirse cómodo, pensó. Seungyoun probablemente se sentiría incómodo si Wooseok se vistiera tan tarde por la noche. Probablemente le haría preguntas sobre por qué acababa de llegar a casa tan tarde y supondría erróneamente que Wooseok tenía otro lugar al que ir que no fuera el departamento de Seungyoun para escuchar su música. Pensó detenerse junto al espejo y alisarse el cabello que había recibido la peor parte de su sacudida.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Seungyoun y se armó de valor. Estaba totalmente bien para él estar allí y sabía que solo estaba siendo tímido porque realmente no se conocían, pero ¿y si Seungyoun estaba ocupado y no lo quería allí? Eso habría hecho las cosas más incómodas, ¿verdad? ¡Tenían que vivir uno al lado del otro! ¿Cómo podría volver a salir de su departamento? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

Tocó una vez y esperó, pero Seungyoun no vino a la puerta. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo tonto que parecía y se dio vuelta para irse antes de recordar que dijo que probablemente no lo escucharía. Por supuesto, pensó, la música es demasiado alta. Golpeó de nuevo, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que estaba golpeando con brusquedad, pero luego el sonido sordo bajó y la puerta se abrió.

Seungyoun estaba allí con la misma combinación de sudadera y boxers que antes y Wooseok casi se habría avergonzado por él si este no fuera literalmente su apartamento y no fuera después de la medianoche.

"No pensé que vendrías," dijo, sonriendo y feliz. "¡Adelante!"

Wooseok se echó a reír nerviosamente y dio un paso atrás: "No podía dormir y recordé que dijiste... puedo volver en otro momento."

Seungyoun abrió más la puerta y sacudió la cabeza. " Adelante."

Lo siguió a su apartamento y se sorprendió al ver cómo se veía por dentro. Seungyoun había reemplazado cada fuente de luz con leds de colores que desprendían una mezcla de neón rosa, azul y morado en las paredes. No había muchos muebles regulares, pero eso se debía a que parecía haber gastado todos sus ingresos en equipos para su estudio personal. Había un futón negro y una mesa de café de cristal con un par de revistas y una vela encendida encima, y encima del sofá colgaba una imagen enmarcada de un horizonte nocturno que se extendía a lo largo.

El asiento daba al estudio de Seungyoun equipado con una computadora portátil, una computadora normal con tres monitores, dos teclados, un teclado midi, tres guitarras, un bajo y estaba seguro de haber visto un saxofón escondido entre dos estantes repletos de álbumes. No es que estuviera haciendo un inventario, pero no estaba seguro de dónde debía mirar.

Seungyoun se dejó caer en la silla de su computadora. "¡Toma asiento!"

Wooseok se sentó en el sofá y rebotó un poco contra él, sorprendido de lo cómodo que era. "¡Whoa, esto es muy bueno! ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?"

"Lo obtuve de un amigo que se mudaba de la ciudad," dijo. "¡Oh! Soy tan torpe. ¿Tienes sed o algo así?"

"No, gracias," dijo Wooseok, frotándose las manos. "Tu departamento es realmente genial."

"Gracias," dijo, orgulloso. "La composición de canciones es un 75 por ciento de habilidad y un 25 por ciento de atmósfera."

"Debes ser bueno entonces," dijo Wooseok, impresionado por lo mucho que sentía que estaba en un cómic.

"Eso espero," dijo con sinceridad. "Oh, avísame si las luces molestan tus ojos o algo así. Estoy seguro de que tengo una lámpara normal por aquí en alguna parte."

Wooseok se echó a reír. "Me gusta. Estoy pensando en reemplazar todas las luces de mi departamento con estas, pero como las azules para poder fingir que estoy bajo el agua."

"¿Como un tritón?" Seungyoun preguntó y Wooseok se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó y se encogió. "Eso sería genial. Puedes agregar pequeños frascos de conchas de mar para la decoración. Tal vez incluso una de esas pequeñas redes para una alfombra. Oh wow, eso sería genial. Tienes que hacerlo."

Wooseok parpadeó. "¿Eso crees?"

"¡Si! Si quieres, podría ayudarte a buscar cosas; Sé dónde comprar las luces," dijo emocionado.

Y fue entonces cuando Wooseok decidió que podría tener que cambiar su departamento por algo oceánico. Por lo estético, por supuesto.

"Eso sería divertido," dijo, contento de que Seungyoun no lo avergonzara. "¡Oh, tu canción!"

"¡Cierto! ¿Quieres oirla?"

"¡Seguro!" Dijo Wooseok. "Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo sonaba a través de la pared antes y no pude hacerlo."

"¡Entonces has venido al lugar correcto! Todavía no la he terminado, pero..." giró la silla y golpeó con el dedo la barra espaciadora antes de girar para evaluar la expresión de Wooseok.

Wooseok escuchó atentamente, mirando hacia arriba para evitar el contacto visual con Seungyoun, quien lo miraba ansioso con una intensidad que podría haber derretido el acero. Comenzó lento y simple, pero a pesar de que Wooseok no sabía nada de música, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entraron las capas de instrumentos. Era como una mezcla de una partitura de película y un tambor y un bajo que se sentían como la banda sonora de un lugar que se parecía al departamento de Seungyoun.

La cabeza de Wooseok se movía de un lado a otro por la música y Seungyoun lo miraba con ojos nerviosos. La canción terminó en unos 30 segundos, sacudiéndolo de nuevo. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡¡¡Es muy buena!!! ¡No puedo creer que tú hayas hecho esto!"

"No solo lo estás diciendo, ¿verdad?" Se inclinó hacia adelante, colgando de cada palabra de Wooseok.

"Es _realmente_ buena," le aseguró. "¡Como si no pudiera esperar a saber a en qué se convierte esto!"

"¡Gracias! Nunca he dejado que nadie escuche nada antes de que termine antes, así que estaba realmente preocupado," admitió Seungyoun.

"¡Ah! ¡No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte! ¡Es asombroso!"

Seungyoun estaba muy feliz de escuchar sus palabras y Wooseok pensó que nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan feliz en su vida. Tal vez eso es lo que era estar despierto toda la noche haciendo arte.

"Entonces, no te importa si trabajo en eso," preguntó Seungyoun. "No quiero ser un mal anfitrión."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Finge que no estoy aquí!"

Pronto Seungyoun volvió a trabajar y Wooseok estaba fascinado. Escuchó lo que ya tenía varias veces antes de tomar su guitarra. Tocó algunas cuerdas, pensando. Las notas sonaban a través de su computadora como un amplificador y garabateó algo en un cuaderno cercano. Wooseok lo observó grabar las notas que le gustaban sobre la pista y luego moverlas por la pantalla. Era como ver a alguien jugar tetris, excepto con fragmentos y sonidos, y cuando lo reprodujo, era triste. Casi desgarrador. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wooseok e inhaló bruscamente.

No reaccionó, pero Wooseok pudo ver la esquina de la boca de Seungyoun levantarse mientras jugueteaba con uno de los teclados. Wooseok se sonrojó, pero en lugar de decir algo sobre su reacción a la canción, simplemente trabajó más rápido y con más entusiasmo.

Su flujo de trabajo estaba por todas partes, pero había un método para la locura que le tomaría años a Wooseok acostumbrarse. En lugar de simplemente tocar la música en partes completas, se movía de un lado a otro como si la estuviera construyendo con ladrillos con sus propias manos.

Los nervios de Wooseok se calmaron y se relajó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado tan apretado en el sofá que tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y apenas estaba sentado en el borde. Se recostó y su espalda se hundió en el cojín y casi dejó escapar un pequeño ruido feliz que seguramente habría sido una excusa suficiente para que saliera corriendo de allí gritando.

Pensó que no sería tan malo si se recostaba en el sofá y veía a Seungyoun trabajar. No le importaría si lo hiciera. Seungyoun estaba ocupado trabajando. Probablemente no le importaba lo que Wooseok hiciera detrás de él mientras estuviera callado. Entonces se acurrucó en el cojín y escuchó cómo las piezas de música se unían una por una.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era de mañana y estaba solo en un lugar desconocido. La luz del sol de la mañana brillaba a través de la ventana y las luces estaban apagadas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el departamento de Seungyoun, en su sala de estar. Las computadoras estaban apagadas y no había nada de neón, prácticamente parecía un lugar normal.

Alguien lo cubrió con una manta y deslizó una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Solo pudo haber sido una persona, lógicamente, pero Wooseok estaba seguro de que Seungyoun no habría hecho eso. Se sentó, bostezó y se estiró, crujiendo su cuello. Se sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Descansado.

Había una nota en la mesa de café y necesitaba encender la luz de su teléfono para leerla.

**_Wooseok ^ - ^_ **

_**Tuve que acostarme porque tengo trabajo mañana, pero no quería molestarte. Estabas FUERA y recordé que dijiste que tenías problemas para dormir así que uhhhhhhh sí, ¡gracias por escuchar mi canción! Sírvete lo que quieras de la cocina si tienes hambre o sed. Te veré mañana por la noche si estás aburrido de nuevo.** _

_**pd. por favor no me robes soy pobre** _

Wooseok se encogió un poco ante sí mismo por desmayarse en la sala de estar de este chico, pero sonrió porque era muy amable y lo había invitado a regresar, así que probablemente no le había importado en absoluto. Solo esperaba no creyera que él pensaba que su canción era aburrida porque no lo era en absoluto.

Wooseok agarró un bolígrafo y agregó su propia nota en la parte posterior para agradecerle.

_**¡Lamento haberme dormido! ¡Eso literalmente nunca me ha pasado antes! Pero ya sabías eso, supongo. ¡Tu canción fue genial y no puedo esperar para escuchar más! Si te escucho trabajar, ¡podría aparecer por un rato! ¡Gracias! :D** _

Wooseok volvió a colocar el trozo de papel sobre la mesa, pero antes de salir, dobló la manta que era demasiado blanda y la dejó en el sofá con la almohada encima. Lo suavizó y estaba satisfecho de que no dejaría una sola razón para que Seungyoun pensara que era una molestia, excepto porque se durmió en su sofá y se quedó toda la noche.

Wooseok sobrevivió todo el día sin una sola taza de café. Estaba un poco rígido, pero sintió esta energía dentro de sí mismo que había olvidado que existía. Debe haber sido lo que era estar _despierto_. Zumbaba por el trabajo como una pequeña abeja feliz e incluso no se odiaba a sí mismo por tomar el tren de regreso a casa cuando él y los otros pasajeros estaban empacados como sardinas.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, el agotamiento golpeó nuevamente, pero eso era normal, ¿verdad? La gente se cansaba bastante cuando era hora de acostarse. Saltó a la ducha, se puso la ropa de dormir y se arrastró hasta la cama listo para dormir, pero luego sucedió nuevamente. De repente era medianoche, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba contando las manchas del techo. Era un tonto por pensar que estaba bien otra vez.

Pero luego escuchó la música a través de la pared y pensó que tal vez era algo bueno que aún no pudiera dormir. Saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de su departamento, alisándose una vez que llegó a la puerta de Seungyoun.

Volvió a llamar, menos cauteloso que antes y escuchó que la música se interrumpía nuevamente desde adentro. Pronto Seungyoun estaba en la puerta con su sudadera pero con pantalones de chándal como si esperara compañía esa vez. "¡Ahí estás!"

"Escuché la música," dijo Wooseok, sintiéndose tímido por alguna razón. "Tu nota decía..."

"Sí, sí, entra," insistió Seungyoun. "No voy a morder. Pedí pizza antes, así que empiezo tarde hoy. Come si tienes hambre. No puedo comerlo todo."

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok. Envidiaba que Seungyoun no estuviera nervioso en absoluto, pero supuso que era su hogar, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

Comió una rebanada solo porque quería ser un buen invitado y porque olía delicioso. Después de un largo día, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"¿Cómo está la canción?" Preguntó Wooseok, sentándose en su lugar en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

"¡Es buena! ¡He estado trabajando en el puente y creo que se está uniendo bastante bien! ¿Quieres oírla?"

"Por supuesto," dijo.

Seungyoun golpeó la barra espaciadora y fue completamente diferente de cómo la recordaba. Estaba seguro de que era la misma canción, pero mejorada mil veces. Si la última versión lo hizo sentir un hormigueo, esta versión hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Su mandíbula cayó.

Seungyoun aplaudió.

"¡Esa es exactamente la reacción que esperaba! ¿Qué piensas?"

"No puedo pensar en este momento," gritó Wooseok. "Pregúntame más tarde."

Seungyoun se giró nuevamente en su silla, feliz con su creación y satisfecho con la reacción de Wooseok y luego la canción terminó.

"¿Cómo la cambiaste tanto entre ahora y anoche?" Wooseok preguntó con asombro.

Seungyoun resopló. "Lo hice todo ayer."

Ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Wooseok, agregó, "Para ser justos, estabas fuera tan pronto como me di la vuelta."

Wooseok tosió. "Eso es imposible."

"No, tus ronquidos inspiraron la línea de bajo en la sección central," bromeó. "Era mejor que un metrónomo."

Wooseok se cubrió el rostro con horror. "No puedo creer esto. Lo siento mucho. ¡Eso es muy vergonzoso!"

"No, no, está bien," dijo. "Estabas tan cansado y fue agradable tener a alguien aquí a quien no le importaba si lo ignoraba toda la noche."

"Oh, entonces siéntete libre de no hablar conmigo si te ayuda," bromeó Wooseok. "Puedes olvidar mi nombre si te ayuda."

"¿Quien eres tú?" Bromeó y Wooseok ya no se sentía mal por haber dormido todo el tiempo.

Seungyoun tomó una guitarra y rasgueó sin hacer nada, pensando en cómo volver a su flujo de trabajo y Wooseok pensó que debería decir algo.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?" Preguntó.

"Lo aprendí solo," dijo Seungyoun. "Creo que fue quizás en el séptimo año en la escuela. Vi a algunos chicos tocando y pensé que se veían realmente geniales. La gente los rodeaba y escuchaba y pensé que sería bueno aprender a hacer algo que hiciera que la gente también me escuchara."

"Oh, wow," dijo, genuinamente interesado. "No puedo creer que hayas encontrado a alguien para escuchar tu música y que se haya dormido antes de que pudieras terminar."

Seungyoun se rió de eso. "¡Está bien! ¡Lo prometo! Cuando la canción esté lista para ser real, haré que te despiertes para escucharla."

"Oh, no me volveré a dormir," dijo, determinado. "Ese fue un evento único en la vida."

"Mmmm," dijo, volviendo a su trabajo, pero estaba de buen humor.

Si hay una cosa que Wooseok no haría sería acostarse nuevamente. No es que sintiera que se quedaría dormido, pero por si acaso, no le daría a su cuerpo una excusa para traicionarlo.

Sin embargo, la canción era realmente buena. Cuanto más escuchaba, más la sentía con cada hueso de su cuerpo. Si una canción pudiera devolverle la vida a alguien, habría sido de Seungyoun. Era ese arte lo que el mundo necesitaba y aún no lo sabía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para poder prestar atención a cada nota. Se imaginó las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales y le encantó cada parte de eso.

Wooseok abrió los ojos. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra la almohada nuevamente y estaba envuelto cómodamente en la manta que era demasiado suave. No solo se había quedado dormido nuevamente en el departamento de Seungyoun, sino que Seungyoun lo había acurrucado como si fuera un niño y ahora estaba furioso. Primero con Seungyoun por cuidarlo cuando debería haberlo despertado y enviarlo a casa, pero también con sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido cuando había jurado que no lo haría. Bueno, nunca más. Estaba decidido a no cometer el mismo error por tercera vez.

Al igual que antes, había una nota sobre la mesa, e incluso solo el mensaje en la nota lo enojó más.

**_:)_ **

¡Ni siquiera decía nada! ¡Dejó una carita tonta como si se lo estuviera refregando en la cara! Wooseok resopló. _No_ sucedería por tercera vez. Dobló la manta y volvió a colocar la almohada encima, pero tenía muchas ganas de golpear a Seungyoun con ella por dejar que se durmiera otra vez. Pero en cierto modo, estaba agradecido de que estuviera siendo amable al respecto. Agarró el bolígrafo y escribió su respuesta debajo de la carita sonriente de Seungyoun.

_**oops** _

En el trabajo fue mucho más productivo de lo que nunca imaginó que podría ser. De hecho, fue peligrosamente productivo y le preocupaba que la gente comenzara a pedirle que realmente hiciera cosas. Pero si se lo pidieran, no le importaría porque realmente se sentía bien. Se sentía como un ser humano.

"¿Qué canción es esa?" Preguntó Yohan, quien usaba el escritorio al lado del suyo.

"¿Que canción?"

"La que has estado tarareando todo el día," dijo.

"¡Oh! Mi amigo la escribió," dijo Wooseok. Eran amigos ¿verdad? Eso no era raro de decir. Pasaron tiempo juntos y fueron amigables y compartieron una pizza y Seungyoun incluso lo arropó por la noche, lo cual fue algo amigable.

"Es pegadiza," dijo Yohan, volviendo a su trabajo y Wooseok pensó que él también debería volver al suyo.

Esa noche Wooseok estaba listo para irse a la cama, pero escuchó el bajo a través de su pared. Técnicamente no había sido invitado de regreso pero... Todo lo que quería hacer era escuchar cómo cambiaba la canción y luego se iría. Dormiría en su propia cama como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Seungyoun la abriera. En lugar de saludarlo señaló dentro.

"Regresé," dijo Wooseok.

"Me preguntaba si pasarías por aquí."

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó.

Seungyoun se rió. "Debería darte el código de la puerta para que puedas entrar."

"Prometo que no estoy aquí para robarte," bromeó Wooseok.

"Sé dónde vives," bromeó.

Wooseok encontró su lugar en el sofá del estudio de neón. "Escucha, yo..."

"Oye, si te ayuda a dormir, simplemente quédate aquí hasta que estés mejor," dijo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de disculparse nuevamente. "Realmente no me importa. Eres callado, no ensucias y no has roto nada de mi equipo. Solo duermes."

"Gracias," dijo, sin saber qué decir. "No es mi intención, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," dijo. "Pero incluso si lo fuese, no es un problema."

"¿Qué pasa con mis ronquidos?" Wooseok preguntó.

"No roncas," se rió. "Murmuras si no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo, lo cual es genial en realidad. Me ayuda a hacer cambios sin tener que decirme que apesta. Solo gruñes."

"Oh, Dios mío," Wooseok se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Realmente hago eso?"

"¡Sí! Anoche borré un verso entero porque comenzaste a gruñir tanto mientras dormías que tuve que envolverte con la manta para evitar que patearas una lámpara."

Wooseok se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho por su propia seguridad y quería pedirle al arrendador que anulara su contrato de arrendamiento. "Lo siento mucho..."

"Si sigues disculpándote, pondré el verso nuevamente y cuando a nadie le guste, ¡les diré que todo es tu culpa!"

"¡No! ¡No hagas eso! Estoy tan..." se contuvo. "Estoy muy emocionado por escuchar los nuevos cambios."

Seungyoun sonrió brillantemente. "Lo reproduciré una vez y luego es tu hora de dormir."

"¡No me voy a dormir!"

Y luego Wooseok volvió a despertarse a la mañana siguiente solo en el sofá del departamento de Seungyoun. Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta con frustración y se preguntó si había sido drogado. Seungyoun debe haber bombeado gas para dormir en su extraño departamento de neón y Wooseok era su víctima. Como de costumbre, había una nota sobre la mesa y suspiró. Estaba listo para que otra cara sonriente condescendiente le devolviera la mirada, pero esta vez era solo un número.

_**1004** _

_¿Ángel? Te van a robar._ Pero era el código de su puerta y si quería hacerlo obvio, eso estaba en él. Al menos Wooseok podía recordarlo.

La noche siguiente no se engañó a sí mismo. No se metió en la cama y fingió que tenía la capacidad física de irse a dormir solo. En cambio, se duchó, se puso su ropa cómoda y marchó al lado. Golpeó 1004 en el teclado, y se desbloqueó sin problemas.

"¿Hola?" Gritó. "¡Soy yo!"

"¡Adelante!" Seungyoun gritó desde su espacio de trabajo donde Wooseok lo encontró. "Me alegra que hayas entrado."

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho que el código de tu puerta sea algo tan fácil," lo regañó Wooseok. "¿Qué pasa si alguien entra?"

"Te verán en el sofá y se asustarán," dijo, sin apartar la vista de sus monitores.

Wooseok consideró lanzarle un proyectil, pero decidió no hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que no podría permitirse reemplazar nada si se rompía.

"Antes de que te vayas a dormir, quiero que escuches esto," dijo y antes de que Wooseok pudiera asegurarle que no estaba allí para dormir, presionó play.

La canción había cambiado nuevamente, pero no fue la melodía lo que lo sorprendió. Seungyoun estaba rapeando (al menos estaba bastante seguro de que era Seungyoun) y su voz era como la de un _profesional._ Tenía un tono agudo, pero no era irritante y sus sílabas eran suaves y tenían un flujo agradable.

"¡Whoa!" Dijo, demasiado sorprendido para esperar hasta el final. "¡¿Eres tu?!"

"¡Sí! ¿Suena bien?"

"¡Suena mejor que bien! ¡Amigo, no tenía idea!"

"Amigo" Seungyoun resopló.

"¿Grabaste esto hoy? ¿Y has tenido tiempo de mezclarlo?"

"Lo grabé anoche en realidad," dijo con un suspiro.

"De ninguna manera..."

"Sí... Traté de despertarte primero para que no te molestara, pero estabas _inconsciente_ y luego pensé que estabas muerto y pensé 'mierda, no sé RCP', pero lo comprobé y aún respirabas. Así que lo probé una vez para ver si te despertaba y ni siquiera te moviste. Fue algo increíble."

"Voy a decirlo," dijo Wooseok, aturdido. No había manera en el infierno de que alguien creyera que tenía un mal trastorno del sueño si escuchaban esto. "Lo sien-"

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Esas palabras están prohibida en mi casa! Ahora, tengo que volver al trabajo, así que si no te importa," dijo, señalando hacia el sofá.

"Oof, mandón," se quejó Wooseok, pero aún así fue a donde se suponía que debía ir.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de detenerse. Sabía por qué estaba allí. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Seungyoun también lo sabía. Por eso la almohada y la manta estaban listas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en guardarlas después de que Wooseok limpiara su lugar esa mañana. Se puso la manta sobre sí mismo y el sonido de la voz de Seungyoun sobre el verso una y otra vez lo hizo dormir.

Había sido así durante varios días. De hecho, Wooseok no había dormido en su propia cama durante toda la semana laboral, así que naturalmente pensó que dormiría ese fin de semana (solo de noche, por supuesto), pero luego algo fue diferente. Era cerca de la medianoche, pero no había música entrando por la pared. Se sentó en su cama y escuchó con la oreja presionada contra ella y todo quedó en silencio. Seungyoun no estaba trabajando, lo que significaba que probablemente no estaba allí.

Escuchó y de repente eran las 2 a.m. y todavía no había música. No se sentía bien simplemente de pasar, pero se sentía inquieto. Apagó las luces, se metió en su propia cama y esperó, de repente eran las 5 a.m. y no había música y no podía dormir.

Afortunadamente era sábado y podía tomar una siesta durante la mitad del día, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan triste. Estaba acostumbrado a ser así, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Algo había cambiado y supuso que tal vez se había dejado llevar por el pensamiento de que estaba mejor.

Pero, no importa cuán somnoliento se pusiera, se dijo a sí mismo que no tomaría cafeína. Se iba a hacer dormir esa noche solo sin un futón.

Llegó la medianoche y todo estaba en silencio. No había música entrando por la pared y el silencio era ensordecedor. No importaba dónde dormía, pero el hecho de que Seungyoun no estuviera dentro haciendo su hermosa música simplemente no podía resistirlo. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba bien?

Wooseok se levantó y fue a la puerta de Seungyoun. Se sintió mal por irrumpir, pero cuando levantó la mano para tocar, se sintió aún más mal como si no se suponía que estuviera allí. Bajó la mano y volvió a su departamento.

Dio vueltas y se convirtió en domingo y para entonces, todo el descanso que tuvo en el apartamento de su vecino había desaparecido. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero había sido demasiado dulce. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Sería demasiado difícil dejarlo ir.

El domingo miró televisión, lavó la ropa para la semana siguiente y se preparó no uno sino tres tazones de cereal porque esa era toda la energía que necesitaba. A las 2 pm. preparó su café, no tenía ganas de dormir todo el día. Era un sabor que nunca aprendió a gustar y habría estado más feliz de no beberlo.

A las 10 p.m. escuchó voces y su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Seungyoun afuera. Dio un salto y prácticamente corrió hacia su puerta, pero necesitaba una excusa para verlo, así que agarró la bolsa de basura que estaba planeando sacar de camino al trabajo por la mañana.

Abrió la puerta, que se abrió mucho más agresivamente de lo que pretendía. Estaba en lo correcto. Seungyoun estaba allí con una bolsa colgada sobre su hombro y todo su estado de ánimo se iluminó, pero no estaba solo.

"Oh, hola," Wooseok intentó parecer casual. "Solo estaba sacando la basura. No sabía que estarías aquí."

"¿A las 10 de la noche?" Preguntó Seungyoun con una ceja levantada.

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, parpadeando.

"Ah, bueno, si quieres venir, estaremos aquí," dijo y Wooseok sintió que era una fiesta a la que no estaba invitado. Seungwoo le dio un gesto cortés y se dirigió hacia el interior, dejándolos a los dos solos.

"Está bien," dijo. "No me gustaría entrometerme."

Se giró y salió por el pasillo antes de que Seungyoun pudiera ver lo estúpido que se sentía.

"¿Wooseok?" Seungyoun llamó, pero fingió no escuchar.

Era medianoche y Wooseok podía escuchar el bajo a través de la pared, excepto que también podía escuchar algo más. Un sonido que le rompió el corazón.

Al principio podía escucharlos hablar y reír y podía escuchar lo relajado que estaba Seungyoun en comparación con cuando él estaba allí. Hablaban _mucho_ y luego llegó la medianoche y sonó la canción que tanto amaba, pero estaba la voz de otra persona.

Wooseok se tapó las orejas con la almohada para ahogar el sonido de lo que podría haber sido sexo al otro lado de la pared de su habitación. Nunca pensó en preguntarle a Seungyoun si tenía novio, porque ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Eran solo vecinos. Solo estaba dejando que Wooseok durmiera en su sofá.

El sonido de la voz del otro chico lo puso enfermo del estómago. No podía fingir que no estaba sucediendo y parecía que nunca se _detendría._ Todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantarse y pasar la noche en el extremo más alejado de su departamento y esperar poder dormir al menos un poco.

El lunes pasó en una bruma. Y luego llegó el lunes por la noche, Wooseok escuchó la canción que tanto amaba a través de la pared de su habitación y pensó que tal vez era suficiente para dormir. Pero no pudo. El sonido del bajo familiar ya no lo hacía feliz, sino que le dejaba un dolor sordo en el pecho. Ya no quería escucharla.

Y luego se hizo el martes por la noche y la canción volvió a sonar, pero fue lo mismo. No había hecho ningún cambio y Wooseok supuso que había terminado. Se preguntó cómo sonaría ahora, pero no era su lugar escucharla.

Y entonces llegó el miércoles. Estaba cometiendo errores en el trabajo nuevamente y sabía que nadie le creería si dijera que no lo estaba fingiendo. Una docena de médicos no podían escribirle suficientes excusas para explicar por qué estaba cometiendo tantos errores.

El miércoles por la noche, la canción volvió a sonar a través de la pared. Era después de la medianoche y podía escuchar a Seungyoun interrumpirla abruptamente y comenzar de nuevo. No estaba contento con su canción. Alguien debería haber estado allí para decirle que era buena, pero ese no era el lugar de Wooseok. Eran solo vecinos. Se cubrió la cabeza y esperó hasta la mañana para quitarse la almohada.

Llegó el jueves y todavía no había dormido más de una hora a la vez. Sirvió café en todo el mostrador en el trabajo y estaba demasiado mareado para limpiarlo adecuadamente. El sábado llamaría a su médico. Dejaría que le dieran cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. Ya no importaba. Necesitaba dormir.

Era jueves por la noche y se sirvió su té para dormir. Puso sus sonidos de lluvia, pero la combinación solo lo hizo orinar. Llegó la medianoche y escuchó la música. Oyó voces de nuevo, pero parecía que Seungyoun estaba solo. Su canción se estaba desmoronando. Wooseok cayó en sus mantas y luchó en sus propias batallas. No podía arreglarlo por él.

Llegó el viernes y le preocupaba que lo despidieran. Pero en cambio lo enviaron a casa. _Ve_ _al hospital. No podemos dejar que nadie más se enferme._ Pero no estaba enfermo. Realmente no. No era nada que pudiera contagiar a alguien más. No era nada que quisiera contagiar a nadie más.

Llegó la medianoche y la música sonó a través de la pared de su habitación, pero luego se detuvo. Se detuvo por mucho tiempo y Wooseok se preguntó si se había rendido. Pero entonces llamaron a su puerta.

"¡Wooseok! ¡Soy yo!" Una voz dijo y estaba seguro de que estaba alucinando. "¡Abre!"

Wooseok tropezó con su puerta y la abrió. Si fuera una alucinación, desaparecería tan pronto como lo hiciera.

Pero Seungyoun estaba allí y parecía enojado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exigió Seungyoun. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Estaba en la cama," dijo Wooseok, un poco sorprendido.

"¿Por toda la semana?"

"Sí," dijo débilmente. "Estuve en la cama todo el tiempo."

"Necesitas dormir," dijo Seungyoun.

"Estoy bien."

"¡Mírate! Apenas puedes pararte," dijo Seungyoun, con la voz quebrada. "Ven acá."

Arrastró a Wooseok, pero no fue demasiado fuerte. Los pies de Wooseok simplemente tuvieron dificultades para mantenerse al día. Parecía enojado, pero el agarre de su brazo era suave e inofensivo. Estaba frenético, pero Wooseok podría haberlo detenido si hubiera querido.

Lo hizo pasar a su departamento y lo sentó en el sofá. "Buenas noches."

Wooseok intentó levantarse, pero Seungyoun le arrojó la manta. _"Dije buenas noches."_

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Seungyoun se dejó caer en su silla de trabajo y resopló. Wooseok pensó que debería sentarse y esperar un poco antes de irse.

Pero entonces era sábado por la mañana. Abrió los ojos y estaba solo en el departamento de Seungyoun, un lugar en el que no sentía que perteneciera. Estaba cubierto por una manta que era demasiado suave y su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada que olía a Seungyoun.

Había una nota sobre la mesa y una parte de él se sentía demasiado débil para leerla.

_Wooseok,_

_Duerme aquí._

_Por favor..._

Wooseok se recostó. No dobló su manta ni escribió una nota de agradecimiento. Volvió a dormir y durmió toda la mañana.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Seungyoun estaba frente a su computadora. La habitación estaba oscura excepto por el brillo de un solo monitor. No había encendido ninguna de las luces de neón en su departamento y Wooseok pensó que estaría bien quedarse allí y observarlo por un minuto.

La pantalla parpadeó y se preguntó qué estaba mirando. No parecía una película o un drama y de vez en cuando, Seungyoun detenía lo que estaba viendo y escribía algo en su cuaderno sin suficiente luz para ver.

Wooseok se levantó en silencio y encontró el interruptor de la luz. Seungyoun saltó.

"¡Oof! Me asustaste," dijo, agarrándose el pecho.

"Arruinarás tus ojos si haces eso," dijo Wooseok.

"No quería despertarte."

"Es tu casa."

"¿Y qué?"

"Y no debería estar durmiendo aquí en primer lugar," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun frunció el ceño. "No viniste aquí toda la semana. ¿Pudiste dormir entonces?"

Wooseok mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se sentía mal mentirle. "Te fuiste el fin de semana pasado y luego me di cuenta de que estar aquí tanto era extraño."

"Estaba en un taller," suspiró. "Creí haberte dicho. Lo siento."

"¿Eso salió bien?" Preguntó Wooseok, todavía parado en el interruptor de la luz, listo para irse si tenía que hacerlo.

"Sí, lo hizo," dijo. "Hice mucho, no podía esperar para mostrarte, pero..."

"Pero," Wooseok asintió.

"Pero nunca volviste."

Wooseok suspiró. "No lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

La boca de Wooseok se torció mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación que no lo hiciera sonar como un idiota celoso. No había razón para que él estuviera celoso. Seungyoun podría tener cualquier tipo de amigo o novio que quisiera. Eso no era asunto suyo.

"¿Fue por Seungwoo?" Seungyoun preguntó. "¿Mi amigo que vino?"

Wooseok no pudo decir que sí.

"Le pedí que viniera para grabar algunas guías," dijo. "Mi tono es demasiado alto para eso y él puede hacerlo muy bien."

"No es..." comenzó Wooseok, sabiendo lo que escuchó.

Seungyoun tocó su barra espaciadora y la canción volvió a sonar, excepto que con una segunda voz. Wooseok hizo una mueca. Había escuchado mal y había entendido terriblemente mal. Escuchó las improvisaciones de Seungwoo y pensó que eran... Seungyoun volvió a tocar la barra espaciadora, deteniendo la canción. "Hubieras tenido dificultades para dormir con ese idiota ruidoso, pero podrías haber venido... cuando saliste corriendo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo..."

"Lo siento," dijo Wooseok, sintiéndose como un idiota.

"No me gusta cuando te disculpas así, no hiciste nada mal," dijo en voz baja. "De ahora en adelante, cuando no puedas dormir solo ven aquí. No puedo trabajar si estoy preocupado por ti."

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí."

"Tenías sombras debajo de tus ojos tan oscuras que podrías haber ganado un concurso de cosplays de mapache y no podías pararte sin aferrarte a mí o al marco de la puerta, pero ¿no se supone que me preocupe?"

"En mi defensa, he estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo," dijo Wooseok con calma. "Así ha sido toda mi vida."

"¿Y si no tiene que ser así?"

Wooseok lo pensó y tenía razón. Si estuviera molestándolo, Seungyoun no lo habría arrastrado allí la noche anterior. Si alguna vez llegara la noche donde no pudiera dormir allí, Seungyoun le diría. Los amigos pueden ser honestos el uno con el otro. Asintió.

"Puedes quedarte todo el día si quieres," dijo Seungyoun. "Pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy, así que no estaré aquí hasta esta noche."

"¡Ah! Bueno, también tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas," dijo. No era cierto, pero necesitaba verse calmado y no aferrarse a él en absoluto.

"Sabes el código de mi puerta," Seungyoun sonrió.

Wooseok decidió que eso significaba que era un buen momento para salir de allí antes de decir o hacer algo vergonzoso.

Ese sábado fue terriblemente aburrido. Todo lo que hizo fue esperar a que terminara para poder volver con Seungyoun y dormir. Era algo muy extraño de anticipar, pensó, pero finalmente lo recuperó y no lo dejaría ir de nuevo. Pero ¿por qué Seungyoun había sido tan errático? ¿Estaba teniendo problemas con su canción? No tenía sentido para él estar así, como si estuviera enojado con Wooseok por no dormir en su sofá.

Eran las 7 p.m. y Wooseok estaba aburrido. Era temprano, pero ¿y si iba de todos modos? Podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? Sabía el código de su puerta y Seungyoun lo esperaba allí de todos modos. Se cambió a su ropa de dormir por si acaso y se dirigió sintiéndose mareado por alguna razón.

Marcó el código 1004 y la puerta sonó.

"¿Hola?" Llamó al departamento.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Gritó Seungyoun.

Wooseok se dejó entrar. Las luces normales del departamento de Seungyoun estaban encendidas y él estaba en la cocina guardando víveres.

"No es neón," señaló Wooseok.

"Traté de darme un respiro para engañar a mi cerebro para que creara mejor cuando esas luces están encendidas," dijo. "¿Tienes hambre? Estaba a punto de cenar."

"Estoy bien," dijo Wooseok, esperando que su estómago no gruñera y lo delatara.

"Hmm," dijo. "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Patas de pollo," espetó Wooseok.

"¿Patas de pollo? ¿De verdad?"

"Si..."

"Bueno, patas de pollo," sacó su teléfono. "¿Te gustan otras partes de pollo?"

"Estoy bien con la mayoría de las partes de pollo, sí," se rió Wooseok.

"Bien, comamos pollo y patas de pollo solo para ti," dijo, sacando la lengua. Pidió la comida en una aplicación en su teléfono y sacó un par de cervezas de su refrigerador. "Hagamos algo normal esta noche. Puedes quedarte despierto unas horas, ¿verdad?"

"Todavía no estoy cansado," dijo Wooseok.

"Estás en pijama," señaló.

Wooseok frunció el ceño y ganó una gran sonrisa de Seungyoun. "Voy a cambiarme también para que no te veas tonto."

"¡Eso no-!" Pero Seungyoun corrió hacia su habitación y Wooseok hizo un puchero para sí mismo.

Volvió con una camiseta que mostraba tatuajes que Wooseok no sabía que tenía y pantalones de chándal. "Ahora coincidimos."

"¿Por qué eres así" Dijo.

"Solo estoy tratando de igualar las cosas," dijo Seungyoun, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Wooseok se cubrió la cara y suspiró. "La próxima vez voy a venir con un traje."

"No tengo un traje, así que tendrás que darme el tiempo suficiente para encontrar uno por adelantado," dijo Seungyoun, abriendo su cerveza.

Wooseok tomó la suyo y la abrió, eligiendo ignorarlo. Estaba siendo mucho más juguetón de lo habitual y se preguntó si eso era porque era muy temprano.

"Entonces, ¿qué cosas normales quieres hacer?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Hmmm," pensó por un minuto. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve con una persona normal que olvidé lo que se supone que deben hacer las personas."

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy normal?" Acusó Wooseok.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo," dijo. "Entonces dime, ¿Wooseok raro, prefieres los videojuegos o Netflix?"

"¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo esta mañana?"

"Ahh, eso," dijo Seungyoun, avergonzado. "Estaba viendo un tutorial. No podía descubrir cómo hacer algo con el software de música que uso."

"¿Lo averiguaste?"

"Lo haré eventualmente..."

"¿Por qué no trabajamos en eso hasta que llega la comida?"

Seungyoun pareció sorprendido. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, puedo buscarte cosas mientras trabajas en la computadora."

Fue una simple sugerencia, pero sorprendentemente formaron un buen equipo. Wooseok era realmente bastante útil cuando estaba despierto y Seungyoun trabajaba mucho más rápido ahora que no tenía que detenerse para buscar tutoriales. Para cuando llegó la comida, habían descubierto el problema en el que había pasado todo el día.

Llamaron a la puerta y Wooseok saltó del sofá. "Yo voy."

"¡Oye! ¡No!" Seungyoun llamó, pero en realidad no se molestó en detenerlo.

Wooseok pagó, trajo la comida y comieron juntos en silencio. Era su primera comida compartida desde que se conocieron lavando la ropa cuando Wooseok casi se derrumbó y Seungyoun estaba lavando su ropa interior. Nunca antes habían desayunado o cenado juntos, sin importar cuántas veces Wooseok se hubiera dormido accidentalmente, pero allí estaban comiendo patas de pollo y otras partes de pollo en silencio en el departamento de Seungyoun sin ninguna luz o música atmosférica. Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no lo ponía ansioso.

Seungyoun tampoco lo estaba mirando. Wooseok se preguntó si eso significaba que no lo quería allí y su estómago se revolvió. Tal vez debería irse...

"¿Quieres algo más?" Seungyoun preguntó. "¿Te gustaría algo de beber o un bocadillo?"

"Estoy bien," dijo.

"Ah, me estabas mirando, así que pensé que tal vez querías algo."

"¿Lo estaba haciendo?" Wooseok se echó a reír. "Debo haber estado pensando."

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Creo que nunca hemos comido juntos antes," admitió.

"No lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad? Eso es muy extraño. Se siente como si siempre estuvieras aquí."

Wooseok se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

"Supongo que eso significa que no comes lo suficiente," reflexionó Seungyoun. "De ahora en adelante, pasa antes para que puedas cenar aquí y te guardaré algo de desayuno para que tomes antes de irte al trabajo."

"¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado?" Wooseok bromeó, pero se sintió culpable de que Seungyoun se ocupara de cosas que no tenía que hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Me gusta. Me hace sentir bien."

"Entonces déjame traer algunas bananas o algo," ofreció Wooseok.

Seungyoun hizo una pistola con sus dedos cubiertos de salsa. "Claro que sí."

Eran las 10 p.m. y habían limpiado la cocina. El problema de la música de Seungyoun se había resuelto, pero ahora tenían que descubrir qué se suponía que debían hacer las personas normales. Ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a la cama, pero eso probablemente se sentía demasiado formal. No podía imaginarse realmente dormir a propósito.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Wooseok preguntó.

"Necesito un descanso del trabajo después de esta semana," Seungyoun hizo una mueca. "Creo que voy a tener que comenzar de nuevo a partir del lunes y aún no estoy listo para hacerlo. ¿Te gustan las películas?"

"Me encantan las películas," dijo. Se preguntó en voz baja si podría haber sido parte de la razón por la cual Seungyoun estaba teniendo problemas con su canción, pero eso era ridículo. "Pero tú tienes que elegir."

"¿Me estás obligando?" Seungyoun bromeó.

"¡Dijiste que querías ocuparte de todo!"

"Hmmmm... entonces voy a elegir algo terrible. ¡La peor película que hayas visto! ¡Ya verás!"

"Estoy tan asustado," se rió Wooseok.

Pero ambos eran tontos. Nunca consideraron que todo lo que Seungyoun realmente tenía en su departamento era su estudio. Que el único mueble en el que podían ver películas era el gran futón frente a los monitores de la computadora.

"¿No tienes televisión?" Wooseok preguntó.

"Ahhh... no, no tengo," dijo Seungyoun, disculpándose. "Estoy acostumbrado a ver películas en los monitores mientras trabajo."

Wooseok se rascó la cabeza y tuvo una idea. "Ya vuelvo."

Se escapó del departamento de Seungyoun por su cuenta antes de que Seungyoun pudiera preguntarle a dónde iba. Fue a su habitación y sacó su propio televisor del soporte. Era pesado y un poco incómodo de llevar solo, pero lo logró. Estaba decidido a hacer algo.

Levantó su pie y pateó la puerta de Seungyoun, incapaz de alcanzar la manija.

"¿Quién es?" Gritó Seungyoun.

"¡Déjame entrar antes de que deje caer esto!"

"Lo siento, señor, ¡no espero una entrega hoy! ¡Por favor vuelva mañana!"

"¡Seungyoun-ah! ¡Ayuda!"

Seungyoun abrió la puerta y agarró la televisión. "¡Oh, eres tú! ¡No podría verte detrás de esta pantalla innecesariamente grande!"

"Eres malvado," se quejó Wooseok, reequilibrándose.

"Sí, sí, lo sé," dijo, quitando la televisión. "Ahora, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto?"

"Vamos a ver películas. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto'?"

"Sí, ¿pero como?"

"¿Podríamos deslizar tu mesa de café hacia atrás y poner esto encima? Oh, pero podría rayarse..."

"Está bien," dijo Seungyoun. "La conseguí cuando mi amigo se mudó."

"¿Tomaste todas sus cosas?"

"Quizás," dijo. "¿Puedes deslizar la mesa? Esto es más pesado de lo que pensaba."

Wooseok retiró las revistas de la mesa y la deslizó hacia donde estaba la computadora de Seungyoun. Juntos pusieron cuidadosamente la televisión para no dejarla caer y romper la mesa y se solucionó el problema.

"Es una televisión inteligente," dijo Wooseok, orgulloso de su muy útil televisor. "Tiene Netflix."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres elegir la película?"

"¡Estoy seguro! ¡Elegiré la próxima!" Dijo, confiado.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Habían hecho contacto físico antes, claro, pero fue solo cuando Wooseok estaba a punto de caerse, así que eso no contaba. Wooseok no esperaba que se sentara tan cerca, pero sintió que habría sido extraño alejarse de él. Obviamente era el único que pensaba que era incómodo en absoluto. Empujó la espalda contra el sofá cuando el título apareció en la pantalla y esperaba poder pasar una película sin morir de su propia incomodidad.

Y luego era de mañana. Wooseok estaba envuelto en una manta que era demasiado suave y todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido. Respiró la almohada que olía demasiado a Seungyoun y pensó que esa vez era terriblemente grumosa. Era casi huesuda en algunos lugares. De hecho, todo el sofá se sentía diferente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos ajustándose a la luz de la mañana y descubrió que no había estado durmiendo en el sofá. Bueno, era el sofá, pero había un gran amortiguador dormido entre él y el sofá que no tenía derecho a molestarlo por roncar.

Los ojos de Wooseok se movieron en pánico. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía escabullirse así. Una cosa era cuando dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero ¿cómo logró quedarse dormido sobre su pecho? Pensó que si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso podría levantarse sin despertarlo y evitar conversaciones vergonzosas.

Cuidadosamente aseguró su mano contra el cojín y se empujó hacia arriba, pero dos brazos adormilados lo envolvieron y lo empujaron hacia abajo. Entonces llegó a dos conclusiones. O Seungyoun abrazaba cuando dormía o simplemente estaba fingiendo estar dormido y una de esas posibilidades era aterradora.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo si se quedaba allí un rato de cualquier manera.

Se quedó dormido, apretando el cálido cuerpo de Seungyoun. Lo que sea que hizo mientras dormía, no podía ser considerado responsable. Era algo justo. Estaba bien. Estaba _bien._

Unas horas más tarde se despertó con el sonido de una inhalación aguda de Seungyoun al despertar. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de él, frotándose los ojos como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño profundo y no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Buenos días," dijo Seungyoun, rodando a su lado.

"Buenos días," dijo Wooseok, mirándolo. "¿Cómo terminamos así?"

"Te quedaste dormido en mi hombro justo después de que comenzara la película," dijo, sin abrir los ojos, pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

"¿No me alejaste?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quería," dijo, su voz baja y grave. "¿Está bien?"

"Creo que sí," dijo Wooseok.

"Bien," Seungyoun abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a Wooseok. Agitó su brazo libre hasta que encontró el de Wooseok y lo atrajo hacia él y le acarició adormilado la parte posterior de la su cabeza. Su cálido aliento derritió todo su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose audaz como si las cosas no pudieran volverse más raras, Wooseok encontró la mano de Seungyoun y entrelazó los dedos. Él lo comenzó. Era su culpa que tuviera que sostener su mano. Se sorprendió de lo pequeñas que eran sus manos en comparación con el resto de él que era tan alto y ancho. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los suyos y Seungyoun lo atrajo más cerca.

"¿Nos vamos a levantar?" Wooseok dijo, su voz temblando.

"Todavía no," murmuró en su cuello. "Cinco minutos más"

"Está bien," susurró.

Se tumbó allí envuelto en sus brazos, concentrado en su propia respiración. Estaba tranquilo y estaba seguro de que la persona detrás de él estaba dormida.

"¿Seungyoun?"

"¿Hmm?" Dijo, apenas despierto.

"Solo me estoy asegurando de que estés despierto."

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y volvió a dormirse. Pero no fue tan repentino como siempre que se había quedado dormido en la casa de Seungyoun. Era tranquilo y cálido y podría haberse quedado en ese sofá para siempre.

Se despertó de nuevo más tarde en la mañana, todavía siendo sostenido, para su alivio. No había sido un sueño extraño, pero ¿cómo lidiaría con esta realidad? ¿Este evento sin precedentes que lo aterrorizaba?

"¿Estás despierto?" Seungyoun preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

"Sí, lo siento, ¿qué hora es?"

Seungyoun lo apretó e hizo un sonido de estiramiento detrás de él. "No sé si no puedo alcanzar mi teléfono."

"Oh, vaya," Wooseok se movió para levantarse de él, pero lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Fingió regañar. "Es sábado. No necesitamos saber qué hora es."

"Buen punto," dijo Wooseok, sonriendo. "¿Que vamos a hacer?"

"Nos quedaremos aquí juntos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me gustas."

"Mm," murmuró Wooseok tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su corazón estaba acelerado y no había forma de que Seungyoun no pudiera sentirlo contra él.

"¿Está bien?" Seungyoun preguntó.

Wooseok se movió y se volvió para mirarlo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

"Supongo," dijo amortiguado.

Seungyoun besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Está bien?"

Asintió, demasiado avergonzado para decir algo.

Seungyoun dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció aliviado y Wooseok se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo de nuevo. Puede haber estado bien con eso, pero Wooseok no.

Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Seungyoun. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y tiró de Seungyoun hacia él y lo besó.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó y Seungyoun sonrió contra su boca con un movimiento de cabeza.

Eventualmente se levantaron. Wooseok salió a su propio departamento para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. Regresó y Seungyoun estaba preparando el desayuno, pero el olor era... interesante.

"Tengo una confesión que hacer," dijo. Estaba mirando dos platos de comida que parecían haber sido considerados comestibles. Su cabello estaba erizado en todas las direcciones y parecía que un animal salvaje se había apoderado de su cuerpo. "No sé cocinar."

Wooseok resopló. "¿Qué trataste de hacer?"

"Huevos," dijo, sonando como si fuera a llorar.

"¿Es eso lo que se supone que debe ser esto?" Wooseok examinó el plato de sustancia marrón que parecía trozos de cuero de zapato.

"¡Cállate!" Se quejó.

"¿Es por eso que ordenaste anoche?"

"Tal vez..."

Wooseok suspiró y se echó a reír. "Ve a relajarte o algo así. Me haré cargo de esto."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y dejó caer los hombros, derrotado por su propio fracaso. Antes de irse, Wooseok lo agarró y lo besó nuevamente, presionándolo contra el mostrador. Seungyoun dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y Wooseok se preguntó si se había dejado llevar, pero luego los brazos de Seungyoun lo rodearon y lo acercaron.

Sabía a menta y algo más dulce y quería seguir besándolo hasta que descubriera qué era. Seungyoun le mordisqueó el labio inferior y olvidó de qué estaba hablando. Wooseok dejó escapar un pequeño y silencioso ruido que le valió una sonrisa al otro que movió sus besos a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, donde finalmente se detuvo para descansar, aferrándose a él.

"Podemos ordenar de nuevo si quieres," Seungyoun murmuró en su cuello antes de besarlo de nuevo.

"Nuh uh," Wooseok se apartó. "Quiero que veas lo increíble que soy al preparar el desayuno. Y el almuerzo. Y la cena, si quieres."

Seungyoun sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. "Puedes quedarte aquí."

"¿Ya?" Bromeó Wooseok. "¿No es un poco loco?"

"Bueno, tienes que dormir aquí," consideró. "Por tu salud, por supuesto. Y si puedes cocinar, deberás alimentarme varias veces al día para agradecerme por encontrar una solución tan fantástica para tu problema de sueño. ¿Para qué te vas?"

"Tal vez quiero pasar tiempo en un lugar con más muebles," se tocó el pecho.

"Entonces, lo que dices es que si te mudas, obtengo _más_ muebles," bromeó Seungyoun.

Y así fue como Wooseok encontró la manera de dormir nuevamente y Seungyoun terminó de amueblar su departamento sin gastar dinero. Fue una situación de ganar-ganar, en realidad. Ahora solo tenían una canción que terminar.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooseok había dormido en su casa todas las noches desde que se dieron cuenta de que era la única forma en que podía descansar y luego se habían besado como si quisieran estar juntos también, pero Seungyoun se sentía ansioso por eso.

No era que no lo quisiera allí porque, sinceramente, no quería que Wooseok se fuera, pero se preguntaba si lo había presionado para que hiciera algo para lo que no estaba preparado o en lo que no estaba realmente interesado.

El problema era que todo había sido idea de Seungyoun. Fue idea de Seungyoun que Wooseok durmiera en su apartamento en primer lugar. Seungyoun fue quien cambió el código de su puerta a "ángel" para que sea más fácil de recordar para el otro chico porque eso es a lo que le recordaba cuando dormía. (No tanto cuando estaba despierto). Seungyoun había estado en el sofá con él cuando Wooseok se había quedado dormido y en lugar de levantarse e irse a la cama como debería haberlo hecho, había tirado a ese mismo ángel dormido en sus brazos. Y cuando Wooseok se despertó, él fue quien inició la relación. Incluso si Wooseok lo hubiera besado, una parte de él sentía que había sido un gran error. Como si Wooseok le devolviera un favor por el que se sentía en deuda.

Después de ese primer día, no había habido mucho _contacto_ entre ellos. Seungyoun trabajaba solo en su música y Wooseok dormía en su sofá. Seungyoun había querido unirse a él varias veces y sostener su pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, pero sintió que no estaba permitido. No era algo que pudiera hacer una segunda vez. Tenía que esperar a que Wooseok le devolviera sus sentimientos, pero se sentía impaciente. Era su turno de sentirse inquieto.

Se había sacudido y dado vueltas solo en su cama durante varias noches luchando contra sus propios sentimientos que parecían decididos a destrozarlo. Su corazón estaba sufriendo. Su mente estaba sufriendo. Y sobre todo su trabajo estaba sufriendo.

Es por eso que cuando escuchó a Wooseok en el pasillo finalmente regresado a casa del trabajo ese viernes por la tarde y entrando a su propio departamento para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa, se apresuró antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de venir. Antes de que tuviera que tragarse sus miedos nuevamente.

Quería apresurarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y hacer desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones, pero ni siquiera sabía el código de la puerta. Este era el espacio de Wooseok. Todavía no había un lugar para él allí.

Su pecho se volvió pesado cuando se paró frente a la puerta. La conversación que estaban a punto de tener probablemente lo mataría, pero no podía dejar que sus nervios continuaran así. Preferiría sufrir un corazón roto que tener el estómago hecho pedazos por no saber que hubiera pasado.

Respiró hondo y llamó.

Wooseok abrió la puerta, hermoso como siempre. No estaba cansado y sin vida como solía estarlo. Todavía estaba en su ropa de trabajo y ya se había quitado el cinturón. Su cabello estaba desordenado e imperfecto y debilitaba el corazón de Seungyoun. _¿Por qué tiene que verse así? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo decir lo que tengo que decir..?_

"Seungyoun," dijo Wooseok sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y curiosos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Perfecto para besarlo. Seungyoun se sacudió. Ya no podía posponerlo, sin importar cuán maravilloso y desaliñado se viera. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dándote una salida," dijo Seungyoun, su voz ronca y pesada como si estuviera conteniendo un grito que se moría por salir.

"¿Una qué?" Dijo, retrocediendo, poniendo un espacio entre ellos que lo hizo temblar.

"Me di cuenta de que podría haberte empujado a algo que no querías," dijo Seungyoun, incapaz de levantar la vista desde un punto en el piso que seguramente parecía un triángulo perfecto. "Aún así quiero que te quedes a dormir porque me preocupo más por tu salud que por mis propios sentimientos, pero no quiero seguir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que te obligué a estar conmigo."

"¿Me obligaste?" Dijo Wooseok. Podría haberse reído, pero parecía herido. "¿ _Tú_ quieres una salida?"

"No, no es eso," dijo, sintiendo que podría haber vomitado sobre la alfombra en el pasillo. Estaba mareado y las lágrimas llegaron más rápido de lo que estaba listo para bloquearlas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wooseok lo agarró. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿Ya no te gusto?"

"No," su labio tembló. "Me gustas mucho, pero no creo que yo te guste."

Wooseok lo acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Era mucho más pequeño que Seungyoun, pero luego sintió que era la persona más grande del mundo. Era un gigante que acunaba a un débil humano que no lo merecía. "No llores. ¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Esta es la primera vez que me abrazas desde que hicimos el desayuno juntos y dijiste que mis huevos parecían zapatos de cuero," sollozó en su hombro, dándose cuenta de lo patético que sonaba, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Wooseok dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Lo siento," susurró. "Todavía me siento un poco tímido."

Seungyoun se tensó. "¿Te sigo gustando?"

Él resopló y retrocedió. "¿Tengo que decirlo?"

"Sería lindo," la voz de Seungyoun tembló contra las lágrimas que estaban listas para ahogarlo.

"Me gustas mucho," dijo Wooseok, mirando a un lado. No es que no lo dijera en serio, pero todavía estaba aprendiendo cómo abrirse a esta persona que había entrado repentinamente en su vida. "No estoy seguro de cómo comportarme todavía, ¿sabes? Hace solo un par de semanas estaba buscando excusas para ir contigo porque necesitaba dormir pero también porque quería verte y pasar tiempo contigo. Y me abriste todo tu mundo, nos besamos y todavía no estoy seguro de lo que significa."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño.

Wooseok tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las balanceó ligeramente. "Vístete."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me llevarás a nuestra primera cita."

Seungyoun no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Todavía no habían establecido una relación y él ya estaba resolviendo su inevitable ruptura, porque ¿por qué Wooseok querría estar con él?

"¿Puedes estar listo en una hora?" Wooseok preguntó.

"Sí," sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas que ahora lo hacían sentir como un idiota llorón. "Vendré a recogerte."

Una hora después, Seungyoun estaba con su mejor ropa. Su nariz estaba de un tono rojo traicionero y esperaba no volver a llorar porque ese había sido el momento más vergonzoso y patético de su vida.

Tomó sus llaves y su billetera y se dirigió al departamento de su _cita_. Golpeó y recibió un repentino estallido de nervios que le hizo doblar las rodillas. De repente estaba sudando como si volviera a pasar por la pubertad.

Wooseok abrió la puerta luciendo refinado como una muñeca de porcelana que a Seungyoun no se le permitía tocar. Le quitó el aliento.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, su _cita_ se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Wooseok sonrió contra su boca como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. "Te ves bien."

Las mejillas de Seungyoun ardieron al darse cuenta de que Wooseok solo lo había visto en pijama o incluso _peor_.

"Gracias," murmuró. "Tú te ves..."

"¿Bien?" Ofreció Wooseok.

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "Increíble."

Wooseok sonrió alegremente, complacido con el cumplido. Tomó su mano, pero dejó que Seungyoun lo guiara.

"No tuve mucho tiempo para planear una cita real," admitió Seungyoun. "No es que no quisiera ir a algún lado contigo finalmente, pero _wow, soy un idiota."_

Wooseok se rió alegremente, un poco tímido. "Yo tampoco te invité a salir. Fuimos los dos."

Él sonrió ante eso. "Te ves demasiado bien para desperdiciar esto en una cena y una película."

"Podemos ir a cualquier parte," se topó con él a propósito mientras caminaban por el complejo pasillo tomados de la mano. "Estoy contento con cualquier cosa."

Seungyoun tarareó. Solo tuvo unos minutos para idear un plan antes de que llegaran a su automóvil. Iba a llevar su _cita_ a un lugar agradable por primera vez. En su propio carro. Con su _cita_ a su lado.

"No sabía que tenías tu propio auto", admiraba Wooseok. "Espera, ¿cómo puedes pagar un auto y vivir solo? ¿En la ciudad? Sé cuánto cuesta tu alquiler."

Seungyoun se sintió avergonzado. "Regalías. Pero solo me permití tener mi auto y mi departamento. El resto va a mi madre."

"Oh," dijo Wooseok, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba impresionado. "Las canciones que escribes son realmente increíbles. A veces apretaba la oreja contra la pared para escucharlos una vez que me dijiste lo que eran."

Seungyoun le apretó la mano antes de separarse para entrar al auto. "Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti."

Wooseok se movió nerviosamente en el asiento a su lado.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" Seungyoun preguntó antes de irse. "Si cambias de opinión, fingiré que nos hemos cambiado para tomar fotos para nuestros perfiles de Instagram."

Wooseok giró la cabeza sobre el asiento de cuero y levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres conducir o quieres que lo haga yo?"

Seungyoun sonrió y movió el auto hacia atrás. Si pensaba que lo dejaría acercarse al asiento del conductor, era tan delirante como bonito. Podría haberlo dejado sentarse en él, pero Wooseok pertenecía a su lado donde no podía estrellar nada.

Wooseok no tenía idea de a dónde iban. Seungyoun había dicho que era un secreto, e incluso después de que intentara disuadirlo para que se lo dijera, no cedió. Así que por un momento miró con nostalgia por la ventana viendo pasar la ciudad mientras se ponía el sol.

Le dio tiempo para pensar.

No sabía que Seungyoun estaba teniendo dudas sobre ellos y eso hizo que su corazón se volviera pesado. Sentía _tantas cosas_ por él. No solo estaba agradecido, estaba completamente enamorado. Seungyoun no lo había presionado a nada, pero ambos eran torpes al respecto. Ambos no sabían lo cerca que se les permitía estar sin alejar al otro. Wooseok estaba decidido a hacer las cosas mejores y más claras entre ellos.

Todavía era demasiado tímido para alcanzar la consola y tocarlo. Quería tomar su mano mientras conducía o simplemente jugar con la parte posterior de su cabello que colgaba justo por encima de su cuello, pero en lugar de eso apretó los puños con fuerza, perforando sus palmas con sus propias uñas. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero todavía estaba demasiado asustado.

Estacionaron en un garaje y Seungyoun los condujo de vuelta a la calle. Wooseok le tomó la mano. Eso fue algo lo suficientemente valiente de su parte. Le sonrió y supo que eso estaba permitido. Podían tomarse de las manos cuando caminaban juntos.

Lo llevó a una cafetería. El letrero decía que era una noche de micrófono abierto y Wooseok se preguntó qué tipo de músicos estarían allí. Esto tenía sentido para Seungyoun, pero Wooseok no estaba seguro de si encajaría.

Cuando entraron, notó lo llena que estaba y lo cálida que era la habitación. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas y oyentes que colgaban de cada nota y él zumbaba de nervios. No era el tipo de lugar en el que había estado antes y se preguntó cómo se suponía que debía actuar. ¿Se suponía que debía aplaudir entre canciones? ¿La gente cantaba? ¿Y si no sabía las canciones?

Seungyoun se inclinó a su lado para hablar sobre la música. Sus labios rozaron su oreja enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. "¿Puedes agarrarnos una mesa? Nos traeré algo de beber."

Wooseok encontró una mesa libre a un lado. Todavía podían ver el escenario, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que si por alguna razón el artista quisiera serenatar a un miembro desafortunado de la audiencia, ciertamente no sería él.

Al no tener otro lugar donde mirar más que el escenario y no ser particularmente aficionado al cantante, los ojos de Wooseok viajaron al mostrador donde rastreó los movimientos de Seungyoun. Estaba siendo sospechoso e inquietaba a Wooseok. Sus ojos se movieron unos metros hacia adelante y vieron a Seungwoo sentado en una mesa con un portapapeles frente a él. Wooseok frunció el ceño.

 _Sabía_ que no estaban durmiendo juntos. _Sabía_ que había confundido las improvisaciones de Seungwoo con otra cosa. _Sabía_ que su... _¿vecino?_ no tenía novio, pero Wooseok seguía tan celoso que podría haberlo sacado de allí.

Seungwoo vio a Seungyoun y lo saludó alegremente. _No lo mires así. No es tuyo para que lo mires así._ Seungyoun le devolvió el saludo y saltó. El corazón de Wooseok se hundió. Se veía tan feliz de ver a Seungwoo, completamente diferente de como estaba cuando llegó a su puerta solo hacía una hora antes de hablar de olvidar que alguna vez se habían besado.

Observó a Seungyoun inclinarse y hablar con Seungwoo, quien asintió en su dirección. Le levantó el pulgar y Seungyoun se dio la vuelta para recoger las dos tazas que lo esperaban en el mostrador.

Pronto estaba sentado a la mesa con Wooseok fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Tal vez no era asunto suyo y no debía preguntar.

"Nos conseguí un par de cafés," dijo. Estaba ansioso y le temblaban las manos, Wooseok se preguntó por qué. "Descafeinado, por supuesto."

"Gracias," Wooseok aceptó la taza, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo aceptar. "¿De qué estabas hablando con ese tipo Seungwoo?"

La cara de Seungyoun se torció. "¿Viste eso?"

"Mhm," golpeó ociosamente sus uñas sobre la mesa como un gato irritado.

"Es un secreto," extendió la mano y tomó la mano intimidante de Wooseok. "Confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. "Claro que sí. Yo solo..."

Acercó la mano de Wooseok a su boca y la besó dulcemente. "Solo espera unos minutos más."

Wooseok fingió que el gesto no completaba para hacerle olvidar por qué estaba molesto. En cambio, disfrutó de su café descafeinado y vio a la cantante en el escenario cantar su verso final, su rostro de un tono rojo.

Después de que terminó el set, Seungwoo caminó hacia el micrófono y Wooseok rezó para que no lo hubiera traído allí solo para escucharlo cantar.

"Tenemos un invitado especial esta noche," dijo Seungwoo al micrófono. Presentó los muchos logros del cantante, todos los cuales Wooseok bloqueó porque estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose a dónde se escabullía Seungyoun sin decir una palabra como si Wooseok no se diera cuenta, antes de anunciara el nombre. "Es la primera vez que toca en vivo, así que todos, por favor, ¡Denle un aplauso a _Woodz!"_

Los aplausos y gritos desviaron la mirada de Wooseok y lo trajeron de vuelta al presente. Seungyoun había desaparecido y no le gustaba. Se obligó a mirar hacia atrás en el escenario y vio a su _cita_ correr y saludar a Seungwoo, que acababa de presentar al cantante que no se encontraba en ningún lado.

A menos que... _De ninguna manera..._

Seungyoun ajustó el micrófono y se sentó en un taburete.

"Esta es una canción que escribí hace un año y que no sabía que me gustaría cantar hasta esta noche," dijo a la multitud y el corazón de Wooseok se aceleró. Prácticamente saltó en su silla para tener una mejor vista porque no podía creer lo que veía y oía.

Una melodía perezosa sonaba sobre un relajante ritmo de hip hop que sonaba como viento y gotas de lluvia. Seungyoun cerró los ojos e interpretó una canción que Wooseok nunca había escuchado antes. Mezclaba rap con canto y fue la primera vez que _realmente_ escuchó su voz en vivo y sin editar. Era suave y se pegaba a la parte posterior de la garganta de Wooseok como si fuera miel y su rostro se veía tranquilo y suave.

Las orejas de Wooseok zumbaron y su corazón se aceleró. Las palabras eran simples, pero lo empujaron hacia el escenario como si estuviera encadenado a él.

_Hubiera sido fácil para ti decir adiós_

_Y ahora sé cómo se siente solo intentar_

_Y amar a alguien incluso si no pudiera amarme de vuelta_

_Es por eso que cargaría el mundo sobre mis hombros incluso si no tuviera la fuerza_

_La mente, el corazón, el cuerpo, los medios_

_Para verte de la manera que mereces ser visto_

Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Wooseok, pero no pudo dejarlas ir. La canción no era sobre él, pero era para él esa noche. Era un momento especial compartido entre los dos al otro lado del mar de una multitud que por unos momentos también sabía cómo se sentía amar a Seungyoun.

Tenía tanta belleza dentro de él que el mundo no podía ver y Wooseok estaba enamorado de él, incluso si no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta.

La canción terminó y Seungyoun se inclinó ante la multitud. Todos vitorearon con entusiasmo, algunos exigieron un encore, pero ninguno fue tan ruidoso o tan apasionado como Wooseok.

Estaba de pie y saltando arriba y abajo, para nada avergonzado. No le importaba lo tonto que se veía. Ese era _su_ compositor. _Suyo._

Seungyoun se acercó y sonrió alegremente. "¿Y bien?"

Wooseok se cubrió la cara, abrumado. "¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!"

Seungyoun se sentó y tomó su café. "Mierda, eso fue aterrador."

"¿Estabas nervioso?" Wooseok preguntó, sorprendido.

"¡Diablos, sí! Nunca antes había cantado delante de nadie en mi vida, excepto para ti cuando estás inconsciente, ¡pero aun así!" Se tragó el resto de su café. "Wow, estoy tan contento de poder hacer esto contigo."

"¿Conmigo?" Wooseok se sorprendió.

"Sí," se limpió la boca y Wooseok notó que estaba sin aliento. "No podría haber ido allí si no estuvieras aquí. Eres la única persona que no me hace sentir avergonzado por mi música."

"Pero has vendido canciones," dijo Wooseok con incredulidad. "¿Qué hay de Seungwoo?"

"Eso es diferente," insistió. "Seungwoo solo ha escuchado la guía después de mezclarla y mis canciones se dividen en un millón de piezas una vez que un sello las compra. Una vez que tocan la radio, ya no son yo."

_"¿Están en la radio?"_

Seungyoun esbozó una sonrisa. "Me preguntaste cómo podía pagar mi auto _y_ vivir solo."

"Mierda."

Se sentaron juntos y tomaron su café por un rato y escucharon a los otros artistas. Seungyoun todavía estaba zumbando de adrenalina, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Wooseok. La cafetería estaba oscura durante las actuaciones, por lo que apenas podía distinguir las curvas de las manzanas de sus mejillas. Quería volver a verlas cuando Wooseok sonreía. Quería tocarlas con la punta de los dedos.

"Creo que deberíamos ir al siguiente lugar, si estás listo," dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok se inclinó hacia él para evitar gritar por la música. "¿Hay más?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Seungyoun, robando un beso de su mejilla. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

Salieron de la cafetería y Wooseok instintivamente tomó su mano nuevamente. Se veía tan pequeño cuando hacía eso, e hizo que el corazón de Seungyoun se hinchara otra vez.

"¿Qué sigue?"

"¿Prefieres ir al lugar secreto primero o cenar?"

"Cenar estaría bien," dijo Wooseok pensativamente. "No he comido desde mi hora de almuerzo."

Seungyoun se rascó la cabeza con ansiedad. "No tuve tiempo de hacer una reservación elegante porque decidimos ser espontáneos."

Wooseok rebotó, alentándolo. "No necesitamos comer en ningún lugar así. Simplemente un lugar delicioso."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Wooseok sonrió encantado y los hombros de Seungyoun cayeron. "¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"

Él pisoteó su pie. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que fueran allí. Ya había tenido _suficiente._

Momentos después, Seungyoun y Wooseok se sentaron ante una fuente de patas de pollo cubiertas con una salsa picante de color rojo brillante. Wooseok estaba muy feliz por eso y Seungyoun estaba feliz de que él estuviera feliz.

Wooseok comenzó a comer y lo miró con asombro y disgusto.

"Ya sabes, para alguien tan bonito, tienes el gusto más extraño en la comida," dijo.

Wooseok sonrió con los labios manchados de salsa. "¿Tu crees que soy bonito?"

"Creo que eres perfecto," dijo Seungyoun. "Excepto por tu extraña dieta."

"Solo no te gustan las patas de pollo porque no sabes cómo comerlas," le informó Wooseok. "Permiteme mostrarte."

Wooseok levantó una pata y comenzó su demostración. "Mira, tienes que reventar esta cosita aquí, así y la carne se desliza de inmediato."

Seungyoun agarró su propia pata de pollo para intentarlo y con un chasquido, prácticamente se cayó en sus manos. "Oh. Eso funciono. Oh sí, eso es mucho mejor en realidad."

Wooseok sonrió, complacido consigo mismo. Seungyoun comería patas de pollo al menos dos veces por semana si eso lo hacía tan feliz.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta totalmente hipotética?" Dijo Seungyoun mientras comían juntos la comida favorita de Wooseok y su guardia seguramente había bajado.

"Por supuesto."

"Si estuvieras en una relación, ¿preferirías llamar a esa persona tu novio o tu pareja?"

Wooseok dejó de comer de inmediato y lo miró como un gato asustado. Temía que si hacía algún movimiento repentino, saldría corriendo por la puerta, pero respondió de todos modos. "Novio, supongo. Creo que pareja me haría sonar como un abogado."

"Hmm," pensó.

"¿Que hay de ti?"

"Creo que ambos," dijo. "Creo que quiero a alguien lo suficientemente lindo como para llamar mi novio y disfrutar de lo cursi que somos, pero quiero a alguien que también pueda ser mi mejor amigo. Mi pareja en las travesuras."

Wooseok asintió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando una pata de pollo como bastón. "Creo que me gusta más lo que dijiste. Voy a cambiar mi respuesta."

"¡No puedes!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te hace sonar como un abogado."

Y Wooseok casi hizo que los echaran del restaurante en el momento en que su pata de pollo salió volando en dirección a Seungyoun.

"Dijiste que tenías un lugar más para que veamos," dijo Wooseok. Todavía estaba avergonzado de que una mujer mayor muy severa les hubiera pedido _cortésmente_ que se fueran con las pinzas de cocina en la mano. Seungyoun, por otro lado, pensaba que era gracioso. La única razón por la que no habían sido expulsados, como Seungyoun le explicó mientras caminaban juntos por la calle, era que si los hubieran expulsado, no les habría _pedido_ que se fueran.

Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era culpa de Seungyoun por decir que sonaba como un abogado.

"Está demasiado lejos para caminar, así que vamos a buscar el auto," sugirió Seungyoun.

Wooseok no le respondió porque estaba demasiado ocupado encogiéndose por todos los eventos que resultaron de una pata de pollo.

Después de subir a la parte superior del estacionamiento, finalmente encontraron el auto de Seungyoun. Wooseok no sabía nada sobre automóviles, pero parecía caro ahora que lo pensaba. Componer canciones debe pagar bien.

"Hey," dijo, tomando la mano reacia de Wooseok. Lo condujo al costado del auto y lo inmovilizó de la nada. El corazón de Wooseok se salió de control.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. Se lamió los labios con anticipación, aunque fingió no saber qué podría suceder cuando uno estaba atrapado contra algo.

"¿Cuál sería yo?" Susurró Seungyoun contra su boca.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara contra el costado del automóvil. Sabía dulce y su aroma tan cercano era algo que deseaba poder embotellar y conservar para siempre.

"¿Cuál serías?"

"Si estuviéramos juntos, ¿sería tu novio o tu pareja?"

"Ambos," tartamudeó Wooseok.

Sintió a Seungyoun sonreír. _"Cho y Kim, abogados de la Ley."_

Wooseok levantó el puño y lo golpeó débilmente en el pecho, Seungyoun respondió gritando juguetonamente. "¡Ay!"

"Te lo mereces, imbécil," dijo Wooseok, amargamente, volviéndose para subir al auto. "Ahora no puedes ser ninguno."

Seungyoun lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló besándolo de verdad en ese momento. Sin burlas. Sin suaves toques de labios que lo dejaban con ganas de más. Tuvo que agarrarse a él para evitar caerse y le encantó cada minuto.

“Ambos,” dijo Wooseok, sin aliento. "Puedes ser ambos."

"Solo si quieres que lo sea," se apartó y le dio a sus hinchados labios un suave beso, satisfecho.

Wooseok lo agarró y tiró de él hacia atrás. "¿Qué quieres ser?"

_"Tuyo."_

De camino al siguiente lugar, Wooseok se retorcía en su asiento por diferentes razones. No entendía por qué no podían simplemente estacionar el automóvil en un lugar oscuro y privado durante el resto de su cita, pero Seungyoun había insistido en que completaran todo el evento antes de que terminara la noche.

Así que Wooseok pasó el resto del viaje midiendo el asiento trasero del auto en su mente y comparándolos con el ancho de los hombros de Seungyoun. Tenía algo nuevo por los autos que estaba más que ansioso por probar.

Antes de que pudiera perder la razón, extendió la mano para tomar la mano libre de Seungyoun. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y sintió que el fuego ardiendo en sí mismo se transformaba en algo cálido y seguro. Algo que podía controlar.

Estaban callados y se preguntó qué estaría pensando el otro. Pero luego recordó cuán asustado y vulnerable se veía Seungyoun en su puerta y pensó que aún podría tener dudas.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Wooseok preguntó y sintió que su agarre se aflojó por un momento como si Seungyoun quisiera soltarlo y apartarse. "No tienes que decirme si no quieres."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "Solo estoy enfocado en conducir."

"¿A dónde nos llevas?"

"Al mu-ayeeee," sonrió. "Casi me atrapaste."

"Tengo que mantenerte alerta," dijo Wooseok, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado. Necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntarle qué quería. Wooseok tenía que ser el que diera ese paso.

Resultó que el último lugar secreto era un museo con una colección masiva de vidrieras de todo el mundo. Wooseok nunca había visto algo así antes.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor con asombro, su cuerpo se aferró a Seungyoun, a quien no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. De hecho, estaba prestando más atención a Wooseok que a la obra de arte.

"¡Wow! Es tan hermoso," dijo Wooseok con asombro. Los artefactos de iluminación estaban colocados de tal manera que el piso estaba cubierto de piscinas de magenta, verde azulado y oro. Juntos hacían un arco iris que contaba la historia de miles de piezas de vidrio coloreado. "Se siente como si estuviera en la iglesia."

"¿De verdad?" Seungyoun miró a su alrededor.

Wooseok los condujo a la habitación contigua, donde las piezas eran más pequeñas e inspiraban susurros.

"Algo sobre este lugar me da ganas de hacer una confesión," admitió Wooseok en voz baja.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Creo que tu tienes algo," dijo. Seungyoun frunció el ceño tristemente y se dio la vuelta. "Espera."

"Sé que estoy siendo demasiado..."

 _"Espera,"_ lo interrumpió Wooseok.

Seungyoun cerró la boca esperando escuchar algo horrible y eso lo puso terriblemente triste.

Wooseok tomó sus manos entre las suyas y usó su voz más firme y tranquila. "Cho Seungyoun."

Parpadeó, sorprendido al escuchar su nombre completo.

Wooseok respiró, abrumado por los nervios. "Quiero ser tu novio, tu pareja, tu mejor amigo y la persona que escucha toda tu música primero."

Seungyoun cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra una ola de dolor. "No tienes que hacer esto..."

Wooseok dio un paso adelante lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su confesión. "Estoy tan enamorado de ti que no puedo soportarlo y si planeas rechazarme, me gustaría irme a casa ahora mientras todavía tengo tiempo para encontrar un taxi. Mi dignidad está en juego aquí."

Seungyoun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sin preocuparse por ser visto y Wooseok se dejó llevar por el gigante que estaba tan terriblemente solo que no podía ver lo amado que era.

"¿Estás seguro?" Susurró.

"Sí," insistió Wooseok. "Esto es lo que quiero más que nada."

"Todavía puedes dormir en mi apartamento incluso si no estamos saliendo," dijo, pero apretó su agarre.

"Si no estamos saliendo para cuando te suelte, me mudaré a Siberia," se quejó Wooseok y Seungyoun lo atrajo más cerca, aplastando su pequeño cuerpo.

"Está bien," dijo. "Pero si crees que alguna vez te soltaré, elegiste a la persona equivocada."

Wooseok lo miró y sonrió. "Ni siquiera lo soñaría."

Después de la pequeña confesión de Wooseok, ambos fueron descuidados y vergonzosos y Seungyoun no podría haber sido más feliz. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para ver todas las diferentes exhibiciones de vidrieras que el museo tenía para ofrecer antes de que cerrara, pero si alguien alguna vez le pidiera que describiera alguna de ellas, se habría pasado todo el tiempo hablando de las mejores características de Wooseok. Quería cubrir sus ventanas con fotos de él para hacer su propia obra maestra de vidrieras.

Wooseok se aferró a él de la forma en que había ansiado, pero no fue forzado ni requerido. Era como si realmente no quisiera dejar de tocar a Seungyoun de alguna manera u otra y le hizo girar la cabeza. _¿Esto es real? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Es así como son los sueños con Wooseok?_

Pero era real.

Wooseok era demasiado alto para ser producto de su imaginación. No es que alguna vez lo describiera como _alto_ exactamente, pero el Wooseok en sus sueños era más _de bolsillo._

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y Seungyoun sabía que estaba cerca de la nueva hora de dormir de Wooseok. No se atrevería a darle una sola razón para quedarse despierto cuando no tenía que hacerlo, así que terminaron su cita con el museo y una caminata lenta y prolongada de regreso al auto.

Mientras los conducía de regreso a su edificio, sintió el cosquilleo de la mano suave de Wooseok acariciando su cuello y orejas con amor y se sintió devastado por no poder cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo. Levantó la mano para tomar la mano de Wooseok y la sostuvo durante el resto del viaje para que no pudiera matarlos accidentalmente.

Otra razón por la que estaba tan vertiginoso era porque Wooseok había insistido en escuchar cada canción en la que había trabajado y se aseguró de que Seungyoun (y quien tuviera la mala suerte de estar en el auto al lado de ellos) supiera exactamente cuando escuchaba una canción que reconocía.

"¡Quién sabría que tenía un genio musical viviendo al lado de mí todo este tiempo!" Wooseok exclamó. "¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial!"

"Gracias," dijo tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a esto en absoluto.

Wooseok sonrió cálidamente. "No puedo esperar para escuchar más de tu música."

Y el corazón de Seungyoun se detuvo.

Su mente zumbaba con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que no podía procesarlos a todos. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que podía hacer? Si abría la boca, todo lo que Wooseok podría escuchar era su balbuceo incoherente y eso no funcionaría. Sentía que había perdido su última célula cerebral, pero estaba tan _feliz_ que ya no importaba.

Regresaron sanos y salvos y condujo a Wooseok a su departamento.

"Supongo que buenas noches," dijo, despidiéndose. "Me divertí mucho en nuestra cita."

Wooseok lo miró sorprendido. "¿No vienes?"

"No," dijo, inclinándose para despedirse de él. "Soy un caballero."

Los ojos de Wooseok se movieron rápidamente mientras procesaba todo. "Espera, todavía puedo dormir en tu departamento, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Sonrió brillantemente. "¿Cómo se supone que vas a dormir en otro lugar?"

Despidió a un Wooseok muy confundido y nervioso en su departamento con un último 'buenas noches'. Sonrió para sí mismo y caminó hacia su propio departamento para cambiarse a su ropa de dormir y quitarse el gel del cabello.

Salió de la ducha y Wooseok ya estaba allí en su sofá con dos copas de vino en la mesa de café.

"¿Tienes vino?" Preguntó.

"Parte de mis viejos remedios para dormir," explicó Wooseok. Llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño que Seungyoun juró que estaba en su montón de ropa limpia que aún tenía que doblar y el pantalón rojo de pijama de tartán. Se había quitado el poco de sombra y tinte de labios que usaba en su cita y había vuelto al mismo Wooseok con el que Seungyoun estaba más familiarizado. Era deslumbrante. "¿Solo vas a pararte allí?"

"Lo siento," se rió. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá sintiéndose demasiado tímido para ser alguien dentro de su propia casa. Brindaron y tomaron un sorbo. Era un rojo amargo que se aferraba a su lengua y le hormigueaba la nariz.

Wooseok esbozó una sonrisa. "¿No te gusta?"

"No sé si el vino tinto se mezcla bien con café y patas de pollo," bromeó.

"Bien," Wooseok dejó su vaso con un puchero. "¿Qué crees que sabe mejor?"

Seungyoun sintió una sonrisa traviesa manifestarse en su rostro y las mejillas de Wooseok ardieron. Se inclinó y besó su cara sonrojada. "Tengo algunas ideas."

"¿Oh?" Wooseok intentó sonar tímido, pero su voz temblorosa lo delató.

"Mhm," dijo, besándolo por el cuello. Wooseok dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que significaba que le gustaba y no sintió lástima por las marcas que estaba a punto de dejar en su perfecto cuerpo de cristal. Se detuvo donde el collar suelto colgaba de los hombros del otro chico y le dio un beso suave a la pequeña cantidad de piel desnuda. "Mucho mejor."

Wooseok dejó escapar una risa débil, pero algo en él cambió. El vecino reservado y suave que no podía dormir se volvió diabólico e inflexible. Se subió encima de él y lo besó hambriento. Los dedos de Seungyoun se enrollaron en su suave cabello, acercándolo. Soltó un gemido y Seungyoun no pudo soportarlo más.

Puso a Wooseok de espaldas en el sofá y se arrastró encima de él, apretando sus cuerpos donde importaba. Las uñas de Wooseok se clavaron en su espalda, pero le encantó el dolor. Cada nervio en su cuerpo estaba vivo y quería sentirlo todo.

Su propia camisa salió primero, por obra de Wooseok. Le pasó las manos por todo el torso mientras Seungyoun lo besaba. Luego, la camisa de Wooseok desapareció y listo para ser cubierto con pequeñas marcas de color púrpura.

Lo besó hasta la cintura y se detuvo, volviendo a la boca de Wooseok al recordar algo importante.

"Hey," dijo, sin aliento.

"¿Hmm? Preguntó Wooseok, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él.

"Antes dijiste," dijo, deteniéndose para besarlo. "Que estás enamorado de mí."

"Sí," Wooseok jadeó en su boca. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Lo decías en serio?"

"Por supuesto que lo decía en serio," dijo.

Seungyoun se apartó de él y del sofá. El rostro de Wooseok palideció y se escondió.

"Oh, Dios, lo arruiné" dijo.

Sin decir nada, Seungyoun tomó sus manos y lo jaló con él. Lo besó suavemente de una manera que no podía decir con palabras y los condujo a su habitación donde podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos y cubiertos de sudor bajo las luces aqua y magenta sobre una colcha negra. El sonido de sus respiraciones y gemidos desesperados se mezclaron bien con la música que se escuchaba en su altavoz portátil. El más pequeño de los dos enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello para amortiguar sus gritos mientras se sacudía contra él.

Había sido cuidadoso con Wooseok, temiendo poder romperlo con sus propias manos si lo sostenía de la manera incorrecta, pero él tenía otras ideas.

No había nada frágil en Wooseok y una vez que tomó el control, Seungyoun se dio cuenta de que no lo recuperaría.

Lo hicieron durar todo lo que pudieron, turnándose para explorarse mutuamente con la punta de los dedos y la boca. Todo el cuerpo de Seungyoun estaba cubierto de pequeños rasguños y contusiones que rivalizaban con los que dejó en Wooseok.

Su relación había comenzado con un incómodo empujón y atracción con el otro sin saber lo que se le permitía dar o lo que se le permitía tomar, pero eso se había desvanecido por completo. Cada uno le había dado al otro permiso para dar y tomar lo que quisiera.

Eran las 2 a.m. y Seungyoun no podía dormir. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba con rastros de Wooseok aferrándose a él como pequeños tatuajes hermosos.

Wooseok estaba dormido en sus brazos, desnudo y perfecto. Lo amaba tanto que quería darle el mundo, pero estaba feliz de poder darle esto. Dormir. Era lo que Wooseok más necesitaba en el mundo y era solo algo que encontró con él. A cambio, Seungyoun tenía una musa con la cara de un ángel que no solo lo amaba, sino que estaba orgulloso de él. No podía pedir nada más.

"Bebé," dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que nada en el mundo podría despertar a Wooseok una vez que estaba dormido.

La cabeza de Wooseok se levantó, sorprendido. Tenía sueño, se veía adorable y estaba un poco fuera de sí. "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Solo lo estaba probando," reflexionó.

"Dilo otra vez."

"Bebé," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja, dándole a Wooseok un beso en la frente.

Wooseok, satisfecho con su nuevo nombre, se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho de Seungyoun.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó, esperando que estuviera demasiado fuera de sí para enojarse.

"Mhm."

"¿Cuál es el código de tu puerta?"

"Tu cumpleaños," dijo la voz baja y soñolienta de Wooseok mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

"¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuando?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"No lo sé," dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente. "Tal vez hace una semana."

Seungyoun miró al techo furioso consigo mismo. Había sido tan inseguro y sensible que no se había dado cuenta de que Wooseok también había hecho un lugar para él en su espacio. Pero si no hubieran tenido su primera cita, nunca habrían llegado a donde estaban entonces. No tendría un ángel que roncara levemente en su pecho y en cambio habría pasado la noche paseando por su apartamento con el estómago hecho un nudo mientras Wooseok dormía tranquilo en el sofá.

Puso la manta sobre ellos para asegurarse de que Wooseok estaba bien cubierto y susurró un suave _te amo_ a su vecino, su novio, su pareja, su mejor amigo y la persona que escuchará toda su música antes de finalmente quedarse dormido con su corazón en paz.


End file.
